


Us or him? Chapter 1  PT. 1         (Troy Calypso /female reader)

by Lurkderp97



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Borderlands 3 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkderp97/pseuds/Lurkderp97
Summary: You and the crimson raiders were enemies with the COV. However, you've had your sights set on one of them for a long time "Troy Calypso" and eventually became friends with him, but in secret and with benefits. Now you're stuck in a feud, either stay a crimson raider or join the COV and go against your friends. Which will you choose?Also you're a siren. Powers? Warping through different dimensions.





	Us or him? Chapter 1  PT. 1         (Troy Calypso /female reader)

There you were, under his lean form moaning uncontrollably as he kept thrusting inside you gripping your thigh with one hand and the other behind your back holding you against him. The robotic limb was a bit chilly but that'll change soon. "Damnit... how does he always find ways to seduce me and lure me into his trap?" You thought to yourself. You and Troy were friends, well with benefits but he wanted to be out the friend zone. However, you knew it was wrong sneaking around with him and being friends in secret considering you're both supposed to be enemies. But he had his ways and looks and that's what attracted you to him. At first you hated his guts for what he had did to Maya but you didn't hate when he was inside yours a few times already(couldn't help it lol). While you were thinking he pulled out and laid back on his back gesturing for you to come on top of him. "Let's try something new shall we?" You look down at him. "And what would that be?" A small smirk appears on his face "the 69 position, you're really gonna love it." A blush runs across your face as he says that. "I-I don't know Troy..." "Well I'm willing to try something new, always wanted to know how you tasted also." 

He explains how it's done and once you were in position he spreads your ass apart looking at your wet folds and his tongue comes out from his mouth getting ready to tongue fuck you. You on the other hand took his erect cock in your hand getting ready to suck it. Troy was getting impatient and that's when you felt his tongue slowly slide into you. "O-oh my god..." He slides it back out as a chuckle was heard from him. "Holy shit you taste amazing." He puts it back into you again moving you back and forth this time. The sensation from his tongue made you into a moaning and gasping mess as he was working his tongue in you. "Hey don't leave me hanging sweetheart" You knew what he meant and you started stroking him and licking the tip of his cock. His pace started getting faster as you slowly took him in your mouth as much as you can. You used your hand on the part your mouth couldn't reach with your mouth. "F-fuck..." Was what was heard from him as you started sucking. While he was using his tongue he also slid a finger inside you as well, pumping it in and out while adding another one. You both were nearing your orgasms. You were moaning as you kept sucking him, making him throb in your mouth. You both kept giving each other so much pleasure as your orgasms finally hit you. "Holy... Shit, you were just, wow" He says as he wiped the sweat from his forehead panting. You then lay next to him as he looks at you. When he did you look back at him trying to find the right thing to say. "Troy, can I tell you something?" You knew telling him would hurt him since he already cares for you a lot already, but you knew it was wrong to be friends with someone who's supposed to be your enemy. "Sure, what is it?" You were on the verge of crying thinking how this would impact you both. "Troy, I-I think we should... Stop being friends." Hearing you say that made his heart race as his icy blue eyes gotten wide. "What? But...why?" "Because we're supposed to be enemies, and if the crimson raiders find out that I've been hanging out with you, then they'll hate me for it. I'm sorry I gotta go Troy..." You got up but he gently took your wrist and looked you dead in the eyes "join the COV" He sounded serious. "But Troy that would be a bad idea." "But it'll be the only way you and me can work and figure things out" I'm sorry Troy I just can't, I really must go." That's when he let you go, probably so you can have time to think about it. He sighs to himself "too soon Troy, too soon" You got dressed and headed back to Sanctuary. Him on the other hand got up to go and take a shower then get him some rest for tonight. 

Once you got back to Sanctuary, you snuck back into your room taking a shower as well. Once you got done and dressed you laid in bed thinking about what had happened. That's when the thoughts had flooded your mind as tears started forming and streaming out from your eyes. "I'm so fucking stupid..." You say to yourself as you cry to yourself. That's when claptrap came in and saw you crying. "Heyyy minion, what's the matter?" You shot up wiping your face hoping he didn't notice you crying. "O-oh hey claptrap, it's...nothing really" "But you were crying, why's that? Did someone hurt you? I'll hurt them with my karate skills hyyyyaaaahhh" "I wasn't crying I-" "What's going on here?" Lilith comes into your room now feeling a bit worried. "There you are killer, was getting worried that someone had left you for dead. Claptrap what're you doing in here?" "Well I came to see if she was okay but when I came in here she was crying" "Crying? For what?" Your heart starts racing knowing you had to tell them the truth eventually, but you couldn't find the guts to just yet. "G-guys it's nothing really" "You sure? You seem stressed about something" "Just been thinking about all the old memories lately, and how far we've come never forgetting them" You felt bad for lying to Lilith but the truth wasn't ready to be set free, not just yet. "Yeah I feel you on that one killer. Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone part 2 is in progress so please be patient. :) sorry I didn't do much in part 1 but I might add a bit more in the second part.


End file.
